


Человек

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hate to Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: После событий 7 эпизода Кайло Рен попадает в плен к Сопротивлению. Чтобы выведать из него информацию о Первом Порядке, Рей использует на нём его же приёмы.





	

***

Кайло Рен стоит в своей камере, расправив плечи, и острым взглядом буравит свою гостью. Его лицо не отражает никаких эмоций, словно на нём всё ещё есть его маска. Напротив него, у входа в камеру, стоит Лея – маленькая, постаревшая, но всё ещё имеющая гордую осанку и внимательный взгляд. Она молчит, и лицо её выражает горечь. Наконец, она вдыхает и медленно произносит:

\- Да… Теперь я вижу… Бена больше нет. Мой сын умер.

Она, конечно, так не думает, но её лицо и мысли остаются непрозрачными для Кайло, и он не может этого ощутить или понять. Он слышит лишь то, что она говорит. Кайло никак не реагирует. Ни единый мускул на его лице не дёргается. Лея разворачивается и выходит за дверь, запирая за собой темницу своего сына.

***

После очередной стычки с Первым Порядком По сбил командирский «Ипсилон», и Кайло был захвачен в плен Сопротивлением. Захвачен Сопротивлением – это сильно сказано, конечно. Что могут противопоставить люди ему, чувствительному к Силе магистру рыцарей Рен? Он был захвачен Леей, использовавшей против него свою Силу. Она заперла его в этой камере и запретила подходить к ней всем, кроме дроидов. Кайло был опасен.

***

Стоило только Лее выйти из камеры, как туда ступает Рей. Она одета в падаванскую одежду, изменила причёску, но есть в ней и что-то другое. Уверенность в своих силах. С их последней встречи Рей возвысилась над собой.

\- Сегодня ты мой гость, - говорит она холодно.

Кайло смотрит на неё, и по его лицу трудно понять, что он думает, но он тоже замечает изменения в ней, не только внешние, но и более глубокие.

\- Расскажи мне о базах Первого Порядка, о которых тебе известно.

Кайло молчит и смотрит на неё в упор.

\- Я могу получить всё, что захочу. И тебе следует бояться меня. Я сделаю это настолько болезненно, насколько смогу. – Рей чувствует садистское удовольствие в том, что повторяет речь Кайло, которую он произнёс перед ней на Старкиллере, изменив её под себя. Стоило ей только его увидеть, как тёмная сторона Силы протянула к ней свои щупальца, пробуждаемая нескончаемой ненавистью. Он залез в её голову, убил собственного отца, искалечил её друга, а сколько ещё людей пало его жертвами?

Рей вытягивает руку вперёд, и тело Кайло застывает натянутой струной, прямо как тело Рей тогда, на Такодане. Тёмная сторона Силы клокочет в ней вместе с ненавистью, и Кайло, чувствуя это, улыбается. Рей мерзко от одной мысли о том, что она доставила ему повод для улыбки, поэтому она глубоко вдыхает, и щупальца тьмы отступают. Кайло пытается выбраться, его злость даёт ему силу. Но Рей, спокойная и жаждущая добиться своей цели, начинает давить, пытаясь грубо ворваться в его мысли. Рен сопротивляется и вполне успешно держит оборону. Его лицо краснеет, на висках вздуваются вены, лоб покрывается испариной. Рей чувствует, что покраснела тоже. Слишком напряжённое противостояние.

Тогда она решает использовать нечестный приём. Вместе с давлением на ментальный щит, она нашёптывает прямо в голову Кайло внушение: _«Ты – пустое место. От тебя отказалась даже мать. Сноуку ты не нужен, он выбрал бы меня себе в ученики, если бы я согласилась, а тебя выкинул бы, как мусор»_. Конечно, убеждение не действует на Кайло так, как подействовало бы на обычного человека, но он слышит эти её мысли, почти может их физически ощутить, и это пробивает брешь в его обороне.

«Он ослабнет после этого разговора. Тьма так и не смогла его поглотить. Используй этот шанс, Рей», - сказала ей Лея, когда они только направлялись к камере особо опасного преступника.

И Рей воспользовалась. Вой раздирает его глотку, когда Рей, надавив сильнее, разрывает в клочья его ментальную защиту и без приглашения заходит в его голову. Воспоминания, карты, схемы расположения – всё тут, и Рей жадно просматривает их, стараясь акцентировать внимание на всех деталях, чтобы потом суметь вытащить эти кадры из глубин своей памяти. Краем сознания она замечает жалкие попытки Рена вышвырнуть её из своей головы, его дикую, безумную ярость. Отыскав нужную стратегическую информацию в закутках его памяти, она решается пролистать его воспоминания, скорее не из интереса, а из желания отомстить, унизить противника, заставить его почувствовать себя голым, как когда-то его вторжение заставило её почувствовать себя.

_Сноук говорит ему: «Ты сопереживаешь ей. Не в её силе причина твоей неудачи, а в твоей слабости»._

_Он залезает в её голову и видит там страх и одиночество. И сопереживает ей. Он вспоминает себя в детстве – одинокого, напуганного, отвергнутого. Отец разрывается между любовью и страхом. И выбирает страх._

_Он восхищается ею: её силой духа, ей непоколебимостью, Силой в ней._

_И, несмотря на всё восхищение, ненавидит её. Ненавидит в той же мере, в какой и самого себя. Ненавидит за те унижения, которым она его подвергла, покопавшись в его голове ещё в тот раз, на Старкиллере. Отвергнув его предложение. Изуродовав его лицо мечом его деда._

Его ярость настолько безнадёжная, настолько неудержимая, что тут же концентрирует вокруг него щупальца тьмы. Он прислушивается к ней, питается от неё, и в итоге ему удаётся сделать рывок. Рей выбрасывает из его мыслей, ментальные оковы падают, и он обрушивается на пол, даже не пытаясь выставить вперёд руки, чтобы смягчить удар. Чёрные волосы закрывают его лицо. Капли падают на пол.

Рей ощущает себя наимерзейшим образом. Она думала, что ей станет легче отпустить свою ненависть, если она совершит над ним такое же насилие, как он над нею, но всё стало лишь во сто крат хуже. Теперь не только он омерзителен ей – она сама себе омерзительна. Она стала как он.

И в то же время она обескуражена тем, что увидела в его голове. Он сочувствовал ей. Понимал её. По-своему не хотел обращаться с ней, как с мясом, содержащим ценную информацию. Не хотел поступать с ней так, как только что она сама с ним поступила. Полная отвращения к себе, Рей выходит прочь. Ей надо помедитировать, чтобы ростки тьмы не успели укорениться в её душе. И помыться. После этого действа она чувствует себя измазанной в грязи.

***

Она заходит в камеру к пленнику. Он сидит в центре тускло освещённой комнатушки по-турецки, с закрытыми глазами. Если бы он не был адептом тёмной стороны Силы, Рей решила бы, что он медитирует. Металлические стены комнатушки все измяты, разодраны, словно тут бился в конвульсиях джаккуанский хаппабор. Кайло кажется спокойным, чёрные волосы мягкими локонами рассыпаны по его плечам. Рей замечает, как несуразно он выглядит в светло-серой робе, в которую его одели на базе Сопротивления. Чёрный подходил ему больше. Он игнорирует её присутствие. Она сквозь Силу ощущает, как тьма вьётся вокруг него, заключая его тело в плотный кокон. Её так много, что он запросто может сейчас задушить Рей, раскинуть стены клетушки в стороны, как картонки, и попытаться сбежать. Но он прекрасно понимает, что, пусть он и чувствителен к Силе, на этой базе он один. Его смерть в случае побега – лишь вопрос времени. И поэтому он остаётся сидеть неподвижно.

\- Генерал Органа сказала, что ты отказываешься есть, - произносит Рей. Ей неловко. Она хочет забыть то, что сделала вчера, но не может. Она хочет просить прощения, но не может и этого: неправильно просить прощения у пытавшего её существа в маске. Пусть оно сейчас и без неё.

Кайло не реагирует. Ему наверняка трудно держать себя в руках, но уроки Люка не прошли даром, и у него это получается. Тьма струится вокруг него, проходит его насквозь, и Рей ужасно чувствует себя, находясь к ней так близко. Перед глазами всплывает картина: она разбивает его световой меч, оставляет его безоружным и продолжает бить, пока он пытается защититься, останавливая каждый её удар Силой. Кроме того, что разрезает его лицо и плечо. Она испугалась тогда того, как её захватила мысль об его убийстве. Эта мысль пугает её и сейчас.

\- Тебе одиноко, - утверждает она. Она видела это в его мыслях. – Я пришла, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя брошенным.

Её слова казались ей абсурдными даже для себя самой. Это враг, пленник их базы. А она приходит, чтобы ему не было одиноко. Однако Кайло открывает глаза и смотрит на неё. Его разум плотно закрыт. Ни одной эмоции нет ни на его лице, ни в Силе, танцующей вокруг него чёрной дымкой. Однако Рей замечает мимолётно искривившееся лицо. Ему неприятно её видеть. Он снова чувствует себя униженным ею. Если бы он не знал, что всё бесполезно, он испепелил бы её прямо сейчас. Кайло снова закрывает глаза.

\- Я принесла тебе кексик. – Рей самой стыдно от того, что она говорит. – Я конечно понимаю, что тебя кормят… Ну, наверняка, кормят неплохо, хоть ты и пленник, а Сопротивление не располагает такими средствами, как Первый Порядок… Я хотела сказать… Не важно. Рей выдыхает и мягко бросает кексик в его сторону.

Захваченный облаком тьмы, кексик повисает в воздухе, так и не долетев до Кайло. Он открывает глаза снова и смотрит на Рей.

\- Это вкусный кекс, - заверяет она его и поспешно выходит прочь.

Кайло протягивает руку и позволяет Силе опустить его в ладонь.

***

Рей снова заходит в камеру к Кайло. На это раз тьма обволакивает его так плотно, что в камере не остаётся ни одного свободного от неё места. Мощь пленника ужасает и восхищает одновременно. Он всё там же – сидит по-турецки на полу. Шрам, пересекающий его лицо вогнутой розовой полосой, спрятан за струящимися волнами волос. Этот шрам – вечное напоминание о тёмной стороне для Рей. И о светлой – для Кайло.

\- Я принесла тебе кое-что, - говорит Рей, и вытаскивает из сумки тренировочного дроида, какие обычно использовались в старые времена для тренировки будущих джедаев.

Кайло не смотрит, но чувствует. Он произносит медленно, и Рей впервые после долгого перерыва слышит его голос – низкий, глухой, холодный. Совсем не такой, каким он обращался к ней на Старкиллере.

\- Чего ты добиваешься? Ты получила всё, что хотела.

Тьма струится от него к ней, хватает на ноги, ползёт вверх к груди. Рей ёжится.

\- Я хочу… сделать хоть что-то. Что-то правильное, - говорит неуверенно девушка и плюхается на пол камеры. – Хочу поговорить с тобой.

\- _Я_ не хочу говорить с тобой. Мне нечего тебе сказать. – Кайло открывает глаза. Они такие тёмные, что в полумраке камеры кажутся чёрными зеркалами.

Рей подкидывает дроида в его сторону. Как и в прошлый раз, плотная завеса тьмы хватает его и подвешивает в воздухе. Рей открывает себя Силе, позволяет ей течь через её сознание в безграничный космос. Тёмная или светлая сторона Силы – не важно, ведь Сила едина. И Кайло наверняка чувствует её эмоции, которые она пускает в этом потоке ему навстречу. Она бы не смогла передать это словами – о чём именно она сожалеет. Что она испытала, увидев Кайло поверженным – снова – в этой клетке. Кем она ощутила себя. И как ей стало страшно от этого. Потом она вспоминает приятные мгновения своей жизни на Джакку – такие тоже были, пусть и не столь часто, как плохие.

Кайло смотрит на неё сквозь тьму. Он понимает, что она пытается сделать – даёт ответный шанс покопаться в её чувствах и воспоминаниях. Но Кайло нет до них дела – и он ощущает только то, что она ретранслирует, не пытаясь углубится. Рей чувствует, как в его груди клокочет ярость. Он хотел бы сейчас сокрушить эту комнату, раздавить Рей как букашку. Он всерьёз размышляет над тем, убить её или нет, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. В любом случае, он наверняка умрёт. Это то, что он позволяет ей увидеть в своих мыслях.

\- Ты можешь включить дроида и размяться, - говорит Рей. Она разочарована его реакцией, но в ней нет ничего удивительного.

Она снова уходит.

***

\- Твои посещения очень навязчивы, - замечает Рен, когда Рей снова приходит в его камеру. Он чувствует себя лучше – беспорядочный клубок тьмы теперь ровно струится от его тела, словно бинты. Он лучше себя контролирует. Остатки дроида раскиданы по всей камеры – мельчайшие винтики, разорванные словно взрывом. Наверняка Кайло выпустил пар на нём. Что ж, для этого Рей его и приносила.

\- Сегодня я принесла тебе кое-что ещё. – В её руках деревянные тренировочные мечи. Один из них она кидает Кайло. Тьма вокруг него ловит меч и плавно опускает его в руку мужчины.

\- Ты хочешь сразиться? Со мной? – Он удивлён.

\- Немного размять тебя. Я испытываю к тебе сострадание.

От этих слов лицо Кайло искривляется так, словно она только что выстрелила ему из боукастера в больной бок.

Он медленно поднимается на ноги. Она смотрит на его тело – мускулистое, гибкое. Он гораздо её выше, его шаги намного больше, чем её. В его глазах бурлит гораздо более глубокая тьма.

И без предупреждения он бросается на неё, стараясь со всего размаху ударить её в бок, сломать ей пару рёбер. Она изгибается, палка ударяет её, но не так сильно, как Кайло хотел бы. Наступает черёд дать сдачи – Рей пинает его по ноге и замахивается, но Кайло, даже споткнувшись, умудряется увернуться и снова атаковать. Они кружатся в танце в тесной комнатушке, где нет возможности даже достаточно разойтись, прижимая друг друга к изорванным стенам, нанося друг другу такие удары, которые давно бы убили их, если бы мечи были световыми. Наконец, Кайло валит Рей с ног, замахивается деревянным мечом над её головой и со звоном опускает его в паре миллиметров от её щеки в пол. Пол под её затылком болезненно звенит и вибрирует.

Кайло бросает меч и отходит к стене, тяжело дыша. По его щеке расплывается красная гематома. У Рей болят рёбра и нога. Наверняка, у Кайло тоже всё болит. Он сползает по стене, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и морщась. Рей приподнимается, чтобы его видеть. Она чувствует, как нити тьмы проходят, вместе с эмоциями, которые он выплеснул.

\- Что со мной будет? – глухо спрашивает он у Рей.

\- Тебя будут судить. Заочно, - отвечает она, стараясь отдышаться. – Все знают, что у Сопротивления в плену находится Кайло Рен. Почти никто не знает, что когда-то его звали Беном Соло. Я думаю, тебя признают виновным. Это было бы логично.

Кайло молчит. Он знает об этом.

\- Почему ты не ударил? Ты же так ненавидишь меня, - интересуется Рей. Она действительно не сомневалась, что палка приземлится ей на лицо, сломав пару костей.

В ответ Кайло приоткрывается, позволяя Силе распространять в себе его мысли. Не те, которые Рей могла бы вырвать из его головы, снова заставляя выть от боли. Те, которые могли дать ей ответ лучше любых слов.

_«Мы так похожи. Ты тоже одинока. Ты тоже чувствуешь тонкость грани, по которой ходишь, когда используешь Силу. Причинить тебе боль – то же, что причинить её себе самому. В тебе я вижу себя.»_

Рей окунается в его эмоции сознательно, в удивлении смотрит на всё их многообразие, и понимает, что за маской никогда не было существа. Всегда был человек. Кайло он назвался или Беном – не важно.

\- Спасибо за спарринг, - произносит она, поднимаясь и осторожно придерживая больной бок.

Сегодняшний визит закончен.

***

Сегодня она пришла не просто так. Сегодня последний день Кайло Рена в этой клетушке. Когда Рей заходит, она удивлена – перед сидящим по-турецки Кайло висит в воздухе тренировочный дроид, целый и невредимый.

\- Я пришла сказать, что суд над тобой состоится завтра. И велик шанс, что ты будешь приговорён к смертной казни.

Рей думала раньше, что произнесёт это с наслаждением, выплюнет слова в лицо поверженному врагу. Но на полу, собирающий остатки самообладания по крупицам, как ранее разобранного дроида, сидит человек. Полный сомнений, раненый, преданный, боящийся смерти.

_Если его приговорят к казни, он заберёт с собой так много повстанцев, сколько сможет._

Она знает это. Хочет осуждать за это, но не может. Впервые она проходит вглубь камеры, туда, где в тусклом свете высится стройная фигура Кайло, пробиваемая мелкой дрожью. Она садится рядом с ним и берёт в свою ладонь его тёплую влажную руку.

_Суд будет только завтра._


End file.
